Trust in Me
by PolHop
Summary: Morgan didn't get it? No matter what he did, Garcia wouldn't even bat an eye at him, even after sharing an explosive night together. Having been requested to work a case in Boston, Morgan finally got his answers he was looking for. Now all he needed to decide was if he was going to fight for her or forget she ever existed? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey, so I started this story when I first started Finding Home. I wasn't sure if I was going to post it but I figured what the heck. Warning, there will be a lot of angst, drama, sexual content, and some abuse. I am a HEA girl; if you will stick with me, I'm sure this story will be fun to write._

* * *

"Agent Morgan I would appreciate it if you would refrain from pet names." Her voice came over his phone. "No can do, Sexy Momma, can you get me everything you got on a Dustin Roberts?"

"Yes, Agent Morgan. I will have it sent to your phone in a moment." He then heard the click.

He didn't get it? Everyone wanted him; women would beg for him to flirt but Garcia wouldn't even bat an eye no matter what he tried. He wanted her, he wanted to taste those red lips, feel her curves against his hard body. But she wouldn't have any of it. It wasn't like flirting wasn't her thing; she had names for everyone in the office but him. He would walk by and hear her in the break room saying anything she could to get a raise out of the other agents; even Reid would play along with her.

Sometimes they'd be in the bullpen and she'd be flirting with Rossi or Reid and he'd try to include himself. Garcia without fail would turn to him annoyed and say, "What can I help you with, Agent Morgan?" to that he would always reply, "You know exactly what you can do to help me, Sexy Thing." She'd roll her eyes then look back at whomever she was flirting with call them a saucy name and leave.

At first he thought it was the _play hard to get_ game but as time went on he really thought she had no interest in him and that only made him want her more. He was the strong Alpha male, the self-proclaimed protector of the group and he didn't like being told no. Whenever she would pout her lips at him and roll her eyes he had to use all his control not to turn her over and spank her perfect ass.

She invaded his every thought; even in his dream state she would appear. She would be controlling and fulfilled every fantasy he had. The problem was it was just a dream. He'd wake up hard as a rock with no way to get the relief he wanted. He decided he was going to come up with a plan to show her he was serious.

* * *

 _AN: I have three more chapters ready for this story if you guy like it._


	2. Chapter 2

The team got back from the two week long case. It ended up being a rough one, so they decided to head to the bar to unwind. Morgan figured this would be the perfect opportunity to set his plan into motion on Penelope.

"Hey Baby Girl, you coming with us tonight?" He said walking into her office.

"Yes, Agent Morgan." She went to walk past him when Jose from Counter Terrorism walked into her office.

"Hey Sweet Momma, wanna head out?"

"My Spanish dream boat" she cooed. "My team just got back and they wanted to head to the bar. Is it okay if we reschedule? I promise I'll make it up to you." She walked over putting her hand on his chest. "My make-ups are always worth it…" she said in a low seductive tone.

He growled at her, "Anything you want, Baby. You know I love your make-ups I'll fight with you just to have them." he kissed her cheek and left.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Morgan asked threw clenched teeth. He was itching to punch that guy right in the face. Penelope belonged to him and only him.

"Even if he was, what's it to you?" She moved around him to meet the team.

"Is he your boyfriend?" this time the way he said it was aggressive, she felt like she needed to answer him.

"No Agent Morgan, he is just a _friend."_ The way she said friend bothered him. Everyone knew about his conquests and player status but he'd never heard about Penelope with anyone other than dumbass Lynch. It made him wonder how many _friends_ she had.

* * *

They'd been at the bar for about two hours. Everyone was drinking and having a good time. Morgan wasn't sure what happened but after Garcia's 3rd drink she turned to him and asked him to dance. He thought he'd imagined it until she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

First he was in shock but once she started grinding on him he quickly matched her movements. "That's right, Baby Girl, feel what you do to me." He spun her around so her ass was pressed against his front. There was no way to hide his arousal and frankly he didn't want to. He didn't know what came over Penelope but he didn't want this to ever stop. She started pushing her ass into his front urging him to grind harder.

When the song changed she turned around and whispered into his ear. "Here's your chance big boy, take me home." He didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed her arm and led her out of the bar.

When they got to his SUV he pushed her against it and kissed her. The kiss was hard and rough and everything she always loved in a good kiss. She tasted of mint from her mojitos and something he didn't quite know but he could tell it was uniquely Penelope. He pulled back to look into her eyes, what he saw shocked him; they were filled with heat that he was sure rivaled his own. He was finally getting the girl he wanted. It took all of his control not to pull her skirt up and take her right in the parking lot. His control was slipping so he threw her into the SUV and made his way to the driver's side.

"Come on, Big Boy lets get this show on the road." She said while placing her hand on his bulging pants, which made him hiss. He couldn't comprehend words at that moment. So he nodded and put his car in drive.

When they pulled up to his house she ran out of the SUV laughing, daring him to race to the door. He ran after her coming up behind her and slapping her ass. Once inside she quickly spun around pushing him into the door. He had never been so turned on in his life.

"Tell me what you want, Agent Morgan?" She said into his ear as she slowly lowered herself to her knees all the while tracing her fingers down his chest. Once she reached her knees she started to undo his buckle. "Tell me what you want Agent? I can't do it unless you tell me."

He couldn't. This was the only girl he ever fantasized about and she was here in front of him on her knees. She lowered his zipper painfully slow. His breath became ragged; as he wanted her to touch him. Once she pulled his pants off she looked back up at him. "You have to tell me what you want or I'll leave."

That snapped his brain into working. "Suck me, suck me hard." She grabbed the waistband of his boxers. "Well, why didn't you say so before?" she slowly pulled them down freeing his sizable erection. She licked her lips, "Oh, this is going to be my lucky night." She placed a kiss on the tip and moaned. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

She darted her tongue out and lapped up the precome that had oozed out. She threw her head back enjoying the taste of him. He closed his eyes needing to find control before he shot his seed all over her before he was even in her mouth. She yanked on him hard forcing him to open his eyes and look back down at her. "Look at me or I stop." She was so controlling as she started to work him over. The sounds she was making went straight to his dick causing him to twitch. "Fuck baby, your mouth. It's so good. So fucking good… too good. You need to stop." She watched as his face struggled with control. She sped up her movements. He couldn't control it even if he wanted to. He shot his seed deep into her throat. She wouldn't release him from her month until every last drop was gone. She slowly got back off of her knees using her thumb to wipe away the drop that fell out of her mouth. When She was eye level with him she placed her thumb in her mouth and sucked hard. "Delicious."

He was still coming down from his high when she started to take off her dress. She locked eyes with him when as she slowly removed her dress. Reaching around to unhook her bra she started to move back from him.

His eyes darted down to her perfect breasts as they were freed from they confines. When his eyes trailed further down he's breath hitched. "You're not wearing panties?" He let out in almost a whisper. She shook her head. "I only wear them at the office…." She turned around to walked down the hall but looked over her shoulder "….sometimes."

He quickly discarded the rest of his clothes to run after her. When he caught up with her he scooped her in his arms and brought her into his bedroom. He tossed her on the bed with a bounce making her giggle with excitement. Morgan grabbed her ankles and pulled her forcefully to the end of the bed. "My turn baby."

He slowly started kissing the inside of her thighs making his way to her scorching heat. When his lips were right over her center he blew. He was instantly rewarded with a whimper. He took one long lick stopping at her clit. "You were wrong baby, you're the one that's delicious." His words sent vibrations threw her whole body. He looked up into her eyes and slowly drew her clit into her mouth. She screamed his name as she started to come.

He crawled up her body placing kisses everywhere he could. When he reached her breast he pulled her nipple into his mouth making her arch her back trying to get more suction. "Yes baby yes, harder." He let go of her nipple with a pop moving over to the other repeating the same thing. When he was finished, he then kissed his way up her neck savoring the feel of her skin "So beautiful… you're my beautiful princess." He kissed her hard on the mouth deepening it as soon as she opened her mouth to moan.

She needed to be in control so she grabbed his hips and flipped them over to be on top.

"Look at what I get to play with…" She said with a smile. He chucked at her playfulness. "It's all for you, always for you." Grabbing a condom she placed it on him. She centered her opening with him and slowly lowered herself as his hands helped to guide her down.

"Fuck" She screamed as he filled her. He was clenching his teeth trying to control the urge not to thrust into her. When he was fully incased in her she stilled letting herself adjust. After a moment she started rocking her hips letting him know she was ready. Her movements soon became frantic. His hands gripped her hips helping her set the rhythm. She slammed down onto him harder and he knew she was on the edge so he moved his thumb over to her sensitive nub and flicked it. She came all around him screaming his name.

While she was coming down he flipped them back over and rocked his hips in slow movements until she stopped convulsing. Once she was done he started moving in her in a rapid pace. She locked her legs around his back pushing him in further. He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer so he took his right hand and started rubbing her clit. She threw her head back and burst all around him, two harder thrust and he came. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavy. After about a minute he rolled over to discard the condom. "Garcia, that was fucking fantastic." He said panting.

"Don't I know it?" she said with a wink. He grabbed her head and kissed her hard. He didn't know what changed in her tonight be he was sure glad something did. There was no way hell he would go the rest of his life without this again. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them up covering their bodies. Soon he fell asleep with he tucked close to him.

She waited about an hour before she made her way out of the bed. Turning back she gazed at his sleeping form. She needed to memorize his naked body, this picture would have to last her a lifetime.

Once in the cab she made one more look back at his house. Come tomorrow everything would be back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Morgan woke up reaching for his bedmate. When he realized he was touching cold sheets, he shot up. He looked around the room for any sign of her, but there was nothing. How could she just leave? Last night was the best sex of his life. He groaned and made his way to the shower. He hissed when the water hit the scratches on his back, reminding him she was indeed there last night. When he made his way into the office, he was going to have a talk with her.

He was drying himself off when his phone started to ring. He ran over to it, hoping it was Penelope, but was disappointed when he saw that it was JJ. She told him that they had a case, and that he needed to get to the office ASAP. He groaned inside; now he knew talking to Penelope was going to have to wait.

He walked into the BAU and was making his way to the round table when he saw Garcia flirting with an agent form Team B. What the fuck?! He cleared his throat to get her attention.

" What can I do for you, Agent Morgan? We are meeting in the conference room in five minutes." He looked at her, astonished. Was it really going to go down like this?

He shook his head and said, "Nothing," and left to meet the rest of the team.

He took his seat next to Reid and waited for Hotch to come in. Once Hotch walked in, Garcia started talking. "My fine furry heroes! You're headed to Boston. The Boston PD need your help in finding an unsub that has been trailing the area committing murders. He seems to be picking woman up that are traveling. The unsub rapes the women and slashes their throats, then tosses them on the side of the road." She shook her head with disgust. "There have been four reported murders in the past two months."

Reid spoke up first. "Why did they wait so long to contact us? Pen, were they able to identify any of the victims?"

"Yes, my beautiful Boy Wonder. They identified the first three. They are in the process of identifying the last one right now. "

Hocth addressed the room next. "We were request personally for this case. Garcia, you were also requested, so grab your go bag. Wheels up in 30."

Garcia was gathering the last of her paperwork when Morgan grabbed her arm. "Penelope?"

"Yes, what can I do for you Agent Morgan?"

"Are we really going to do this? Act like nothing happened?"

She turned to leave. "Agent Morgan, I have no idea what you are talking about. If you would excuse me, I need to get my things together. I didn't think I would be going on this case." She walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Morgan behind.

Why was she being so heard headed? Last night was perfect! He couldn't just live his life and not experience that again. He shook his head and walked out to get his stuff and head to the jet.

Once the team had boarded, he took the seat next to Garcia. "Why are you acting like nothing happened?"

She turned from the window to look at him. "Agent Morgan I apologize for the miscommunication, but I do not know what you are referring to." He was about to get into it with her when Hotch started to talk about the case. Morgan needed to come up with a different game plan.

They went right to the hotel to drop off their things and check in. When they got their room assignments, Morgan notice Garcia had an adjoining room, but he didn't occupy the other room - Reid did.

"Reid, switch rooms with me."

"Why?" He asked, looking back at Morgan.

"I just need you to switch, please."

Reid shrugged. "Sure, Morgan. I was going to hang out with Pen, but that's fine."

Morgan smiled and made his was up to the room. They agreed to meet in an hour to head over to the station.

Once he was in his room, he knocked on the adjoining door.

Penelope heard the knock and smiled. "Hold on Reid, I'm coming," she called. She spilled coffee on herself on the way over, so she was in the middle of hanging her top. She and Reid were very close, so she didn't mind opening the door in only her bra.

When she opened the door, however, she was surprised to see Morgan, and quickly shielded herself from his eyes.

"What, baby girl, you'll open the door like that for Reid but not me?" He smiled at her flustered appearance.

"I thought you were Reid. Why isn't he in this room?"

"He asked me to switch. Something about needed to be on the left side of the hotel for better dynamics of something… I have no idea."

She quickly changed her demeanor. "We have an hour baby; wanna have some fun?"

She removed her bra in one swift motion. He didn't care what changed again, but he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. He pushed her up against the wall and reached under her skirt .

"Fuck no panties again?"

He kissed her hard, massaging her breasts with his hands. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

She quickly undid his pants and pushed them down just enough to have his erection to spring free. After she stroked him a few times, she did as he requested. She locked her legs around him and slowly lowered herself. Once she was surrounding him, he pushed her hard against the wall and started to thrust into her. He buried his face in her neck.

"Fuck baby you're so tight. Come with me, come with me now." He thrust deeper, making her legs quiver. He sucked on her neck as she came. She clenched around him, making him spill his seed deep inside of her.

"God, baby, that was so good." He was panting, trying to come back down. She just smiled at him.

She walked over to her bag, grabbed some panties, and put them on. She quickly finished getting dressed and looked back over at him and said, "I'll see you downstairs." With that, he was once again left stunned as she walked out of her room.

What is wrong with this woman?

About 10 minutes later, he met everyone down in the lobby. Penelope was laughing with Reid, JJ, and Emily, while Hotch was talking to Rossi. He rolled his eyes and walked over to his boss. He guessed they were once again going to act like nothing had just gone down.

"Are we ready to go?" He nodded and told everyone to head the SUV's.

Garcia and Reid got into the back seat, and Rossi went into the passenger side of the vehicle Morgan was driving. Hotch, JJ, and Prentiss climbed into the other SUV.

Reid and Garcia were talking about some convention they were planning on attending next month. "Do you know what you want to go as yet, Pen?" Reid asked, looking over at her.

Morgan watched her form the review mirror as she smiled at him. "No, not yet but I want it to be sexy and nerdy; maybe some fishnets, short skirt, high heels, and some crazy top. I really haven't thought about it yet. What about you?"

"We've had no time to plan, so I have no idea what I'm going as. When this case is over, let's go shopping and we can figure it out. Maybe I can tailor my costume to yours."

Pen laughed at him "You wanna wear a short skirt with fishnets stockings?"

Rossi burst out laughing and said, "I can see it now, Kitten looking like a sexy god and Reid looking like a misplaced cross dresser!"

"No guys, I meant something that is comparable to hers, oh, never mind. You won't understand."

Morgan had to adjust his pants at the thought of Penelope wearing the outfit she'd described.

They pulled up to the station and made their way over to the department they needed. Morgan had offered to carry Garcia's computer bags, but she refused. He didn't understand what was going on with her: one moment she wanted to fuck his brains out, the next she wanted nothing to do with him.

The elevator opened and everyone walked out, Garcia and Morgan bringing up the rear.

A light skinned black man, about 6'3" and extremely muscular, walked over to the group. He looked remarkably like Morgan. Garcia was in the back, not paying any attention as she tried to adjust all the bags she was carrying.

"You must be Sargent Michael King." As Hotch went to shake his hand, Garcia looked up upon hearing the name.

She dropped all of her bags on the floor and ran into his arms. He caught her mid-air as she locked her legs around his waist. She was kissing everywhere she could get in contact with: cheeks, forehead, chin, jaw, and lips, and King responded to all of them. He placed his hands on her waist, lifted her over his head, and spun her around in a circle, saying, "Honey Pot, I have missed you so much!"

"Not as much as I've missed you!" She kissed his lips again. There was a clearing of someone's throat behind them, effectively breaking up their reunion.

Hotch looked wide eyed at his technical analyst. "I'm Aaron Hotchner, and this is my team: Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau, and Dr. Reid" He motioned to each of the agents standing behind him. They all had stunned expressions on their faces. Morgan's held shock and anger. Rossi spoke up. "It seems as though you already know our tech."

Penelope's cheeks became red as she let go of Michael. She whispered a small apology.

Michael stepped up and introduced himself. "I'm Michael King, I'm glad you all could make it. We really need your help. I have you all set up over here, if you would follow me."

He started leading the shocked team away while Garcia went back to pick up her dropped belongings. Emily crouched down next to her to help and whispered, "You and I are having a little talk as soon as possible." Garcia just smiled at her friend.

It seemed like neither Penelope nor Michael wanted to bring up what had just happened. Penelope sat at the end of the table with a huge smile on her face. "I'm looking for a connection between the victims now." She looked over at the room.

Michael looked back at her and said, "He seems to have a pattern of every two weeks right now. If that seems to be true, there'll be a new victim this week."

Morgan still stood back, trying to wrap his head around everything he had just witnessed.

Reid spoke up. "Garcia, when you search for a connection, can you add in runaways?"

She smiled up at him. "Anything for my sexy white chocolate!" she said in a seductive tone.

Michael wheeled his head around. In a stern, loud voice, he spoke her name: "Penelope Calliope Garcia!"

She quickly looked down at her computer, her head cast down as if in shame. Without saying anything, Michael walked out of the room. Garcia, still keeping her head down, followed right behind him.

The whole team just stared, wide-eyed. JJ looked at the group "What the hell just happened?" She asked. "Will someone please explain this to me?"

Hotch looked dumbfounded. "I have no idea."

Reid spoke next, saying, "When he said her name, it kind of became a dominate-submissive situation, or at least that's what it looked like. Do you think they have a sexual relationship?"

Morgan spoke next: "I'm sure it's nothing. Let's get working on the case." He was trying to wrap his head around everything. Was this why she was so controlling in the bedroom? Who was he to her? Was he her past lover? His head was spinning.

About five minutes later, Garcia reemerged with coffee and muffins. "These are from Michael," she informed them. She placed the objects in the center of the table and took her seat at to finish her search. "Reid, I would like to apologize for my inappropriate remark before," she added. Once again, everyone was stunned into shock. This was not the Garcia they knew.

"It's fine, Pen," Reid said, looking uncomfortable as Michael came back into the room.

JJ spoke up, saying, "Umm, can we ask how you guys know each other?"

Garcia looked at her team and said, "Michael is my honest-to-God knight in shining armor. He saved me from the worst possible experience of my life when I was younger."

Michael spoke next: "Pen, you're exaggerating." Looking back at the team, he explained, "I just took care of her for a while."

"It's no exaggeration; this man was my savior from some very bad times. I don't know where I would be today if it weren't for him. I'd still be underground doing God knows what with God knows who. He took care of me in a way that I needed." She looked over at him and smiled. "How you didn't know I was in love with you I will never know."

He whipped his head around to look at her. "Penelope!" he said in a forceful tone.

"Sorry," She said, her head back down in a submissive form.

Hotch cleared his throat, wanting to give out assignments and continue with their work. "Reid and JJ, head over to the first victim's apartment and see what you can find. Rossi and I are going to go to the morgue while Morgan and King head to the last dump site." Everyone nodded in agreement and moved to complete their tasks.

Michael went back over to Penelope and crouched down, saying, "Honey Pot, I'll be back soon and we can have our chat. How about we go to dinner tonight? I know someone who is dying to see you." He kissed her lips and rested his head on hers. "Be good okay?" She smiled at him. It was such an intimate interaction that Morgan wanted to walk out, but he couldn't.

"Please come back to me Michael," Penelope said. "I can't lose you. Not again."

"Morgan and I will come right back. Then we're going out to dinner tonight, okay?"

She smiled widely at him. Michael stood up and looked at Morgan. He continued to stare at him for a moment, and then looked back at Pen. A smile came across his face, and he said, "Oh I get it." He looked back at Pen and kissed her forehead. "We'll talk later."

He motioned for Morgan to follow him. Garcia just kept her head down and started to work.

* * *

After about five minutes of silence in the car, Morgan spoke up. "So, have you known Garcia long?" He wanted to understand what was going on. He wanted answers. Garcia was different; it wasn't just the fact that she was playing hard to get. There was more to it, a connection he hadn't ever felt before.

"Agent Morgan, may I ask you something?" Michael didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Yeah. Shoot."

"Penelope is very professional with you, is she not? She doesn't use the flirty banter or say suggestive things to you, does she?"

Morgan looked over at him, confused, and said, "No, she doesn't. She flirts with everyone else, but not me."

Michael was quiet for another moment, and then said, "You've slept with her, and then she acted like nothing happened until you were alone with her again. Is that correct?" Morgan felt like someone had hit him in the gut.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He was trying to control his response. Did she do the same thing to him, or did he treat her like that?

"I think I should tell you some things. First, I think it would be a really good idea if you come out to eat with us tonight. That sound okay to you?" Michael finally looked over at him.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Morgan had no idea what was going on.

"I met Penelope when she was 16. I never really talked to her. I was best friends with her brother Preston. I got to know her over the years, but we rarely interacted. She started hanging out with a bad group of people when she turned 18. You know - the sex, drugs, and party people. She went out to a party and skipped curfew. Her parents went to go find her, and, to make a long story short, were killed by a drunk driver. After the funeral, I went over to see how Preston was doing. When I pulled up, they had thrown all her belongs into the front yard. She was so distraught that she didn't see me come up beside her to help. She was just bent over, picking everything up and throwing it into the back of Esther, her Caddy. I took one look and realized what had happened. I gathered the rest of her stuff, threw it in the back of the car, placed her in the front seat, and took off. She didn't even realize what was going on until we pulled up to my house. She was a mess. Her parents had just died, and her brothers had kicked her out and abandoned her. She had no one." Michael took a deep breath before he continued.

"I broke all ties with Penelope's brothers after the way they treated her. I was very protective of her; we ended up becoming very close. I became her father figure in a weird way."

He stopped the car to look over at Morgan. "She was finally starting to repair herself when she ran into her old gang. They invited her to a party. At first, she refused; one of our agreements was that she could no longer hang out with any of them if she wanted to live with me. I guess after some peer pressure, she agreed to go. It was around one in the morning. and she still wasn't home. After her parents' death, I set ground rules in the house to give her some structure. She needed to be home by 11 every night, no matter what. If she's broke the rules, I'd punish her. I'd never lay a hand on her, but I would do things that she couldn't handle, such as the silent treatment. See, after her parents died, she had no one, so when I wouldn't acknowledge her, it would kill her. Anyway, I went out looking for her. I knew her old hangouts, and on the way to one of them, I saw her walking down the street. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were ripped and there was blood down her legs. I grabbed her and pulled her into the car. Once we made it back to the house, I picked her up and pulled her into the bathroom. I took off her clothes to inspect her body for damage. When I demanded we go to the hospital, she just refused. I needed to make sure she was okay, so I tried my best to clean her up. When I undid her skirt, I saw her blood-covered panties. I looked up at her and asked if she was on her period. She just sobbed and shook her head. When I removed them I saw what they had done to her." He took another deep breath.

"I grabbed a towel and placed it over her center to try and stop the bleeding. I was at a loss for what to do. Penelope had already been through so much, and then she had to deal with this. I grabbed the phone and called 911. We were close before, but became much closer after that. It took months to get her to a better place. She would have nightmares, so she would sleep with me in my room. For the first couple of weeks, she refused to go anywhere alone. She wouldn't even take a shower by herself. She was just so broken and scared. If I weren't near her in some way, she would have a panic attack."

Morgan wanted to ask more, but felt like he couldn't. Michael must have known what he was thinking, because he added, "We had never nor will we ever have a sexual relationship. It never had anything to do with that. I don't even know how to describe it. It took months and months for her to finally start to let go and become Penelope again, but she started getting reckless again once I was accepted into the Police Department. I had to go away to training for four months, and she took the news very badly. She started hanging out with a cyber-crew. At first I was all for it; she needed something to keep herself occupied. She kept herself very guarded after her assault. She started her flirty banter and her crazy clothes style as a façade; no one saw the real Penelope but me. Her friends convinced her to start hacking into government websites. When I found out, I tried to convince her to stop.

"She thought she was invincible. I was the one who finally alerted the authorities as to what she was doing. It backfired on me when she was forced to lose contact with everyone, including me. After she was taken away from me, I worked my way up the ranks, always keeping tabs on her, even though I knew I wasn't able to reach out to her. When I found out she had been transferred to the BAU, I sat and waited until we had something that we could call you guys in on. Once I made contact with her again, I knew they couldn't stop it."

Morgan was trying to understand. "So you're the reason Garcia was requested?"

"Yes. I personally requested for her to come with you. Now let me explain to you why I told you all of this. Agent Morgan, you are a lot like me. I have heard all about you. You're protective, you're charismatic, and to be frank, you look a lot like me. She sees you as a form of me. She could easily let her guard down with you, and she can't do that to herself, so she over does it. She calls you by your professional name, and when you try and flirt with her like she does the others, she dismisses you. It's her coping mechanism. Here's the thing, though: when we were in the conference room, I saw the way she looked at you. I saw the way she tries to hide from you and keep you distant. I don't want that for her. I want her to have a happy ending, to have a real life. I'm not saying you are the one to give her that, but with the way she is acting, you could at least help break down those walls to get her there one day. I might not be a profiler, but I know you look at her the same way. I know I can be in her life now, but she'll need someone else. So, do you still want to come to dinner with us?"

Morgan just sat back in his seat. He had had no idea about everything that had happened in her life. Did he want to put himself through all of this to help her? He had so much on his mind now.

Michael spoke again, saying, "It's up to you, and there is no obligation for you to do anything. If anything, this should help you understand why she pushes you away."

Morgan just nodded as they continued on to the dump site.


	4. Chapter 4

Garcia sat in her makeshift office, trying to identify the last victim for the team. She couldn't believe the morning she'd had - first amazing sex with Morgan, and then walking in here and seeing Michael.

Michael had saved her. He saved her when her parents were killed and her brothers threw her out, he saved her when she was attacked, and he saved her again when she wouldn't listen about her hacking. It broke her inside when she was forced not have contact with him; she really thought she would never see him again.

She was able to make friends during her time with the FBI, but she never really gave herself fully to anyone, friends or boyfriends. She only ever let herself be free around Michael.

Morgan reminded her of Michael, and that always made her weary of him. He was protective and fun, and heck, he even looked like Michael to some extent! That was probably one of the biggest reasons she wanted - no needed - to stay away from Morgan. Michael was her everything when she was younger; "best friend" couldn't even begin to describe it.

Her computer dinged, letting her know the identity of the last victim. She normally would call someone from her team first, but she wanted to hear Michael's voice.

"King."

"Hey, my guardian angel! I got the deets on the last victim."

"Honey Pot, hold on I'm going to put you on speaker."

"I charge extra for groups..."

He laughed into the phone, looking up at Morgan. "I know you do, baby cakes. Okay, let us have it. "

"Oh, the things you say to me. You know, if you want me to be professional, you can't set me up like that."

"Penelope," He said, a little more forcefully.

"Yes, sorry. Her name was Kelsey Johnson, age 23. She was traveling from South Carolina to Boston for school. She's been missing for three weeks."

"Baby Girl, who reported her missing?"

"Agent Morgan! I've told you before - don't call me that. Her roommate reported it after she called home to see if she decided not to come back to school. I already sent all this information over to Hotch. I also called her roommate; she'll be coming in tomorrow morning for questioning. Once you guys get back, Hotch wants to regroup. If the unsub sticks to his timeline, there will be another body in two days."

"Thanks, Honey Pot. We'll head back now. I'm going to call and make reservations for a Mexican restaurant, okay?"

"Sure thing, Papa Bear. See you soon. "

She hung up the phone to call Rossi and give him the information.

* * *

They made their way back to the SUV. "Isn't she going to flip when she finds out you told me?" Morgan said, putting on his seatbelt.

"Maybe." He shrugged "But I can handle her, trust me. I wouldn't have told you if I didn't think you needed to know. I know her better than she knows herself. I just pushed her hand a little bit. When you come with us to eat tonight, you'll see the real Penelope - at least, I think so," He said with a laugh. "You must really be under her skin if she insists on calling you 'Agent Morgan'."

"She's different. Different than anyone I've been with. God, she's so hot and controlling. I've never been with anyone like that..." Derek looked at King. "Wait - is that why she is so controlling? She couldn't give herself up enough for me to be in charge?"

"You could say that. I don't really know first-hand about her sexual prowess, but she always told me everything in great detail. Like I told you, she and I were really close."

"And you never slept with her, not even thought about it?" Morgan still didn't know if he believed there was no sexual component to their strange relationship.

"Don't get me wrong, Morgan - I think she is by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, inside and out, but you are correct. I never slept with her, or even thought about it."

Morgan had a hard time believing that, but decided to drop it.

They were the last to arrive back at the station. Reid was talking to Garcia about the latest victim when she looked up to see them walk into the room. The look she gave Michael was one of sheer desperation. She was obviously scared to death of never seeing him again. She got up from her seat and leaped into his arms, locking her legs around him again. Morgan watched her face as a single tear fell down her cheek. King laughed as he removed her and kissed her forehead.

"I promised you, I'm not going to leave this time. I never did; I kept tabs on you this whole time. I even knew when you dated that loser Lynch. By the way, I'm going to kill him for cheating on you. "

Emily jumped up. "He cheated on you? Why didn't you tell us? I would have broken his legs."

She wasn't paying attention to Emily; she just looked into Michael's eyes and said, "Please don't leave me again."

"Like I said, I always knew where you were. It took everything in me not to go to you when you were shot. Right now, though, we need to work, okay? I promise, tonight at dinner we can talk about everything."

Rossi cleared his throat and said, "Are you always going to greet him by wrapping your legs around him, and if so, where can I sign up for that?"

Penelope was about to say something saucy when Morgan spoke up. "Shut the fuck up Rossi." He turned to Garcia. "Lynch cheated on you?"

"Agent Morgan, control yourself. Rossi, I'll send you the paperwork you need to fill out, and, my Raven Haired Beauty, I just didn't want to talk about it." She looked at the room "We were supposed to have dinner, but he called to cancel. He said he was sick so I wanted to surprised him with soup and movies. When I walked in, his head was between the legs of a brunette from the tech pool." She moved out of Michael's arms and back to her seat with a shrug. "I just never wanted to relive it, so I never told anyone."

Hotch made a mental note to find Lynch when they got back. "Alright guys, let's see what we all gathered."

When their meeting was finished, Hotch told everyone to get back to the hotel around 7:30 that night. "Get some sleep and we'll work first thing in the morning."

Earlier that day, Morgan had gotten the name of the restaurant from King. Garcia might have had a fucked up life, but so did he. Perhaps that was the reason he was so drawn to her.

He was ten minutes later than he wanted to be, but he was still near enough on time when he arrived at the restaurant. He walked in and saw Penelope sitting down with King and some other guy. When King saw him, he motioned for him to come over. Pen turned her head to see him with pure shock on her face. Morgan has to stifle his laugh.

"Agent Morgan, I'm so glad you could make it. This is my husband, Marcus." Marcus stood up to shake his hand, and Michael said, "Please have a seat next to P."

Morgan eyes grew wide at first, but he recovered quickly. Now he understood why there were no sexual arrangements between Garcia and King. "It's nice to meet you, Marcus. King, thanks for inviting me." He looked over at Penelope and said, "You look beautiful tonight, Baby Girl."

"Thank you, Agent Morgan. Why you're here, though, I have no idea," she spat out looking, at Michael.

"Penelope," he said with force, "Do you want to get into that now? Or do you want to eat?"

She huffed and muttered, "No wonder I like Marcus better."

"Penelope!"

She opened her menu and mumbled something underneath her breath.

Marcus looked at Michael. "Oh, you were definitely right. I'm glad he came," he said with a smile, looking down at his menu.

"So, Morgan, you known P long?" Marcus asked, looking from his menu to Morgan.

Penelope threw her menu down and said, "I know what you're doing, so knock it off, or next month you're on your own. I won't show you around DC or let you stay with me."

Marcus threw his hands up in surrender, but Michael was having none of it. "Penelope, don't make me punish you. You will apologize to Marcus and Morgan, and you will take us around and let us stay with you." His no-nonsense tone made even Morgan uneasy.

"You're right. I'm sorry; I just hate that you did this. Yeah, so we slept together and you think it's your job to protect me. I get it, but I got this, okay? Can we please just enjoy the meal?"

"Sure, Baby." Michael leaned over and kissed her. "I've got plenty of funny stories to tell Morgan here." He said with a smile.

Penelope looked over at Morgan and said, "If you repeat any of this, I'll wipe you off the face of the earth."

That started a meal of laughing and joking and genuinely having a good time. Morgan was having a blast hanging out with King and his partner. He had also never seen Pen act like this. She was joking and calling him names just like she did with everyone else.

King was right; this was the real Penelope, the Penelope that let her guard down and was free. It was bewitching to him. Morgan decided he was going to do whatever it took for Penelope to always be this free around him.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading this story. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews and Tudee- as always thank you so much! You are always so supportive.


	5. Chapter 5

King drove them back to the hotel after their meal ended. King normally would have insisted on walking Garcia up to her room, but seeing that Morgan was there, he figured he could let it slide.

"My sweet, lovely lady, I'm gonna let Morgan walk you up. You be a good girl, and I'll bring you something special for lunch tomorrow," he said, kissing her on the lips.

"I missed you so much, Michael, and we still have so much to talk about." She laughed a little and added, "I should just go home with you and Marcus." Morgan didn't like what he heard, so he stepped closer to her and King.

"Penelope," King said in a no-nonsense tone, "We have a case to solve. Now go get some sleep." King could see the trepidation on her face, so he said, "Sweetheart, I promise we can talk more tomorrow."

"It's just - I never thought I would see you again. I was so angry with you for turning me in, but I was angrier about the fact that I couldn't see you anymore. I had to learn to live without you, Michael. You were my best friend; it was hard to be ripped from you like that." She let a tear slide down her cheek.

"Hey, none of that now." He wiped the tear away and said, "That's in the past." He pushed her into Morgan's body. "Let Morgan take you up to the room. I'll call you in the morning and I'll have a surprise for you."

She jumped out of Morgan's arm, her feisty, cold demeanor coming back. "Fine, Michael." She turned on her heel and headed into the hotel.

King turned to Morgan, saying, "It's hard to explain. We didn't get to talk about her being caught tonight like I had hoped, and she harbors a lot of resentment about that."

"I still don't understand what you two are. I get why you didn't have sex with her, but the whole thing just seems off."

"Morgan, I know it's a lot to take in. No one is asking for you to understand this. You can walk away from her at any moment and I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

Morgan had a lot to think about; this was all so much to wrap his head around. Still, he didn't want to walk away from her; something felt so right when he was with her. "I got it; I'm going to go check on her." He left King and made his way into the hotel.

Morgan walked into his room, ready to knock on the adjoining door. When he went over to the door, however, he saw that it was still open from that morning.

"Garcia?" he called out.

"What do you want, Morgan?"

He decided to ignore her and walked into her room. She was sitting on the edge of bed, taking off her heels. She was so hot and cold with him; he never knew what side he was going to get with her.

"You okay?" He warily sat down next to her, hoping to give comfort.

She sighed and said, "Yeah, Morgan. It's just been a rough day."

"Hey, the morning wasn't that bad, if I do say so myself," he said, giving her his famous 100-watt smile.

She gave him a little laugh, looking up at him, and said, "Yeah, the morning was eventful. Thanks for coming out to dinner with us. I had a good time."

Morgan finally felt like Garcia was letting her walls down around him. He rejoiced inside. "I had a good time too, Pen. Maybe we can do that again."

She leaned forward and captured his lips; he started to respond but then decided to pull back. He didn't want her to use him for sex he wanted more from her.

"Garcia, you've had an emotional day, and it's kept you from thinking clearly."

She shot up off the bed. "Are you kidding me? You spend months trying to get into my pants and now when I let you, you pull back?" She went to the adjoining door. "Get out!"

"No. I'm not leaving; you need to talk to someone. You've had one hell of a day."

"Morgan, I don't want to talk about this. I just want take a shower and go to bed."

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bathroom. "We are going to get you showered then get into bed."

"Morgan," she said in a warning tone.

"What's it going to hurt? We've already seen each other naked." He gave her a wicked smile.

She rolled her eyes and took his out reached hand.

* * *

The next morning, they arrived at the station early. After their shower the previous night, Garcia had insisted he go back into his own room. She nearly pushed him out of her room, saying she needed to get some sleep.

He wished she would let him in and be as free as she was with Michael. He wanted to be what Michael was to her. She had avoided him all morning, purposely leaving her room extra early to go hang out with Reid.

Right now, she had her head down, working on her computer, gathering information on their unsub. She had never looked more beautiful than she did right now; she had her hair pulled to the side with a flower pinning it back. Maybe if he told her about his past, she would finally let him in.

"Good morning," King said as he walked into the room.

Garcia jumped up from her seat and leaped into Michael's arms, much like she had every time she'd seen him.

"Morin' Honey Pot," He said, kissing her. "How did you sleep?"

She shrugged in place of an answer. "I have a surprise for you baby," he informed her. "Well, two, actually." When she untangled herself from him, he reached into the bag he had around his shoulder.

When she saw the purple blanket she instantly grabbed for it, tears falling from her eyes. "Oh, Michael," she said, "I thought I would never see this again."

She wrapped the blanket around her and he brought her into a hug, saying, "I knew I'd see you again, so I kept it safe."

"What's that?" Reid asked, walking over to Garcia and King.

"Boy Wonder, this is the blanket my step-dad gave me on my 6th birthday. It was the day he officially adopted me and I took his last name. When I was arrested, I left everything behind. I never thought I would see this again," she got out through teary eyes.

"Honey Pot, you should've know I wouldn't let anything happen to your stuff. I have everything at my house. Marcus and I spent a few hours going through boxes looking for this last night."

"You have everything?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Yep, Sweetheart. You can come over and go through everything later, and when we come and see you next month, we will bring down whatever you want."

She threw herself back into his arms, rejoicing in the newfound information. "Didn't you say I have a second surprise?" She reminded him.

King gave her a smirk while he reached back into the bag and pulled out a container. She knew exactly what it was the moment she saw him pull it out.

"Shut up!" She reached for the container, opening the lid and sticking her hand in. She pulled out a white chocolate macadamia nut cookie and shoved it into her mouth.

"Sugar Shack, I have been trying to recreate these forever. I can't believe you made them for me!" She said, taking another bite.

"Don't hog, Garcia." Rossi said, stepping closer to her and the container. She playfully pulled back, not letting him have any.

"Penelope," King said in a warning tone.

"I'm just kidding, guys. These are the best cookies you will have in your life. I dream about them."

She placed the container in the middle of the table, grabbing two more cookies before she walked over to her computer.

Morgan loved watching this side of Penelope. The team slowly started to get back to working on the case. Most of the team was out of the room, working on finding their guy, but Morgan made a point of staying close to Garcia.

"Baby Girl, you're avoiding me," he said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm not avoiding you, Agent." She kept her head down as she spoke, continuing her searches.

"Yes, you are. You were gone this morning before I even woke up, and since we've been here, you walk away every time I get near you."

She stopped working and looked up at him, saying, "It's weird okay? We shared a shower last night, and nothing happened."

He looked at her, cockeyed. "A lot happened. I washed your hair, and you washed my back."

"You know what I mean. I haven't shared a non-sexual shower with anyone since…" She trailed off, wishing she hadn't said it.

"Since you were attacked?" The moment he said the words, he regretted it.


	6. Chapter 6

Garcia jumped out of her seat. "What did you just say to me?"

Morgan stared back at her. He was apparently unwilling to speak, so she asked again. "What did you just say to me, Agent Morgan?"

Just then, Hotch, Reid, Rossi, and King walked back into the room. Garcia whipped her head around to look at King. "How could you?" she cried.

King looked at her quizzically and said, "How could I what?"

She knew he was playing dumb, so she walked over and stood toe-to-toe with him, her nostrils flaring while the anger built inside of her. She chipped out, "How could you?"

She raised her hand to slap him, but, being in law enforcement, King saw it coming a mile away. He grabbed her hand and threw her over his shoulder in one swift motion.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed, throwing her legs into the air and slamming her fits into his back as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Calm down, and stop flailing around; all your succeeding in doing is letting your skirt ride up and showing everyone what you're _not_ wearing underneath."

His words stopped her motions. King turned so he was now facing Rossi, Hotch, and Reid, and said, "Do you guys mind giving us a moment?"

Hotch nodded as they left the room. Morgan stood up and was about to leave when King stopped him, saying, "Not you, Morgan. You need to be here."

Garcia started flailing on his shoulder again. "The hell he does! Let me down now, Michael! This is between you and me."

"I'm not letting you down until you promise to not try and slap me again."

She stilled her motions again and spat, "Fine."

Instead of putting her down, he swatted her bottom.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"You think I don't know you, silly girl?" Her motions became completely still as she let go of everything in body, causing her to become deadweight. After feeling her completely submit to his request, he placed her upright again, although he still held on to her shoulders.

"Did you tell everyone? Did you tell them what a fuck up I was and how I got myself gang-raped?" She demanded, tears in her eyes.

"No, sweetheart, I only told Morgan, and I didn't tell him every detail. I just wanted him to understand why you push him away."

"I push him away because he's a…" She stopped to look at him, and said, "You know what? Forget it. I'm done. Make sure the adjoining door is locked between our rooms, Morgan, and Michael, as for you - you can think twice about staying with me. If I never see you again, you wouldn't be out of my life soon enough."

She yanked herself out of King's grasp, hastily trying to make her way to the door. This time it was Morgan that saw her moves and blocked her way.

"What, now you're working with him? You can't keep me here like a caged animal!" She moved to push him out of the way when Morgan bent down and threw her over his shoulder.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She forcefully tried to get out of his grasp.

"Good call, Morgan," King said, walking over to face Penelope. "Honey Pot, you're just going to wear yourself out. Morgan's not going to let you down."

"How could you, Michael? I've worked really hard to keep that part of my past a secret. No one was supposed to know about it!"

"Sweetheart, come here." Morgan let her down and she walked willingly into King's arms. "Your past makes you who you are," he said gently. "There is nothing to be ashamed about."

Morgan took a deep breath, it was now or never, and said, "I was molested from when I was 9 to when I was 16, by someone that was supposed to be a role model in my life. I was so ashamed that I never told anyone. I still haven't."

King and Garcia both looked wide-eyed at the agent. King recovered quickly and said, "See, baby? Everyone has demons from their past, even me; you know that. Mine might not be as bad as yours or Morgan's, but I have them too. You know what happened to me when I came out to my father, and I still have the scars to prove it."

She gave him a sad smile and said, "Yeah, but your scars are sexy."

She turned to Morgan and said, "You didn't have to tell me about your past, but I appreciate it nonetheless."

"I want to tell you, Penelope. I want to tell you everything about my life. I want there to be no secrets between us. Ever." He sat next to her as King continued to hold her in his arms. "I want there to be an 'us'."

She looked at Morgan, and then back at King. "I don't do 'us'. The last time I did an 'us', I was cheated on."

"Honey Pot, stop being difficult and give the man a break. He just told you what I assume is his biggest secret. But I know you; let's drop this for now. You need some time to regroup. Tonight I'll make you a home-cooked meal, and we can go through some of your boxes, okay?"

She looked up at him and nodded. He added, "Alright Honey Pot, let's get to work so we can get out of here."

A part of Morgan felt relived when he told her about Buford, but he knew he would need to go into more detail with her if she was ever going to trust him.

King corned Morgan in the break room about two hours later and said quietly, "I'm sorry about this morning. Her walls come down, but then the slightest thing happens and she builds them back up higher."

"I get it, I do the same thing."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"Don't be. Like you said, our past makes us who we are today, and the man I am today will do anything I can to be with Garcia."

"I know; I can see it when you look at her. Come by my house tonight around 7:00 - if we are off by then."

"Isn't she going to flip again?"

King let out a chuckle and said, "Probably, but forcing her hand is the only way this is going to work. Who knows what will happen by the end of tonight?"


	7. Chapter 7

The night air was fitting for what Derek felt was sure to be a catastrophe as he walked up the stairs of King and Marcus' home. Derek looked up to the sky once more, there was sure to be a storm tonight, he just hoped the storm inside would not match the storm outside.

He took a deep breath before he rapped on the door. He was able to hear the commotion inside as he waited for the door. The door swung open with Marcus on the other side, the man smiled wide at Derek with a cheekish grin before he spoke, "Morgan, so glad you could make it. Michael's in the kitchen cooking, P and I are moving boxes to the living room."

"Thanks for inviting me. Is there anything I can do to help?" Morgan spoke as he moved past Marcus to head inside. Marcus chuckled low- he was enjoying this far too much. As soon as Penelope saw him, he knew it was going to hit the fan. "No, let's get you into her line of sight." His smile reached his ears as he escorted Derek.

Morgan took a deep breath as they walked into the kitchen. King was twirling Penelope around as he danced with her to some smooth R&B song that was playing in the background. From the looks of the countertop, Morgan deciphered they were making pasta for dinner. It smelled divine he had to admit. It had been a while since he had a home cooked meal and after King invited him he was looking forward to it. Penelope came out of the spin to end up face to face with Morgan. The look on her face was priceless, most of it held shock but there was also some anger and animosity.

"Hey Baby Girl," Derek spoke sweetly- hoping this would defuse the tension. "Morgan!" King shouted as he walked over to the agent holding out his hand to greet him. "Glad you could make it, and before the storm at that." Marcus couldn't help himself, so he spoke, "What storm? The one outside or the one brewing on Pen's face over there?" King looked over at his best friend, "Honey Pot, why don't you say hello to our guest?" Penelope whom was ready to spit fire turned toward Michael, "Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me?" She was so raw with her emotions she could feel hot tears pricking behind her eyes.

Michael noticing this scooped her up into his arms and placed her onto the countertop so she was eye level with him, he spoke softly, "I love you more than anyone in this whole word, Penelope. You are not just my best friend and you know that." He cupped the sides of her face and brought her into a kiss. This kiss lasted a little bit longer than they had in the past causing Morgan to feel jealousy building in the pit of his stomach. Morgan looked at Marcus to see if he was as effected by the interaction as he was- but he wasn't, to him it seemed like an everyday occurrence.

When their lips pulled away she rested her forehead on his before speaking, "I love you too. I'm sorry, I just can't control how he makes me feel when he's around." At her admission Morgan's heart raced. He wanted to run to her scoop her in his arms and take her somewhere only they could go. However King was too fast. "And how does he make you feel?"

Something must have snapped inside her, she realized it wasn't just her and Michael in the room and that the object of her new found feelings was staring at her waiting for her response. She looked back at Michael "Nothing!" she chipped out. She hopped off the countertop and moved to the living room, leaving the three men standing there. King wasn't really fazed by it. He moved over to the stovetop and continued working on supper.

Marcus walked up to his husband taking the spoon from him, "Baby, go after her. Start going through the boxes we already brought down. That'll help relax her mind and it will give you all something to talk about while I finish this up." King gave the spoon over to his husband and gave him a quick kiss before looking up at Morgan. "You ready for this?" Michael questioned as he wiped his hands on a dishrag. "As ready as I'll ever be." Morgan finished.

They walked into the living room to find Penelope going through some boxes sitting on the floor. King sat down next to her and started removing some items. Morgan looked around not sure where he wanted to sit at first but decided on a spot close to them on the couch. He watched the interactions between her and king, being a profiler he wanted to get a better insight on their strange relationship. It was a combination of father/brother/best friend and lover all mixed into one. The bond they shared was enticing to him; he wanted to be the one to share that same bond with her. They were pulling out objects and reminiscing in the old stories of their younger days.

"Oh Pudding Pop, remember this one? I kept this by my side for months." Penelope said pulling out an old teddy bear. "How could I forget Mr. Fluffy? He was the bear I gave you at the hospital." He took the bear from her. "You were always obsessed with bears for a while there." He gave her a small smile. "That's why I called you Honey Pot." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you so much. I was so angry when I was taken away from you." He pulled her into his lap and spoke softly, "Imagine my surprise when they told me I couldn't see or talk to you anymore? I wanted you to stop hacking and get your life back on track. I had no idea they were going to take you from me."

She was quiet for a moment before speaking, "I hated it at the time but I'm glad I was caught. I have an amazing job now, and your back in my life. There is nothing more I need." Michael took her chin and faced it toward the direction of Morgan whom had been staring at their interactions "I think you need one more person, don't you?" Michael could feel her stiffen in his lap. "Penelope, you need to stop fighting this and tell the man you're in love with him."

At his words she jumped out of his lap nearly falling over the boxes trying to get away. She couldn't love Morgan; there was no way of that. In her attempt to get out of the situation she ran into a box causing it to fall on her. It just so happened that inside that box was an old lava lamp, Michael had purchased for her as a night-light after she was attacked. Somehow when the box fell on her the lava lamp broke open covering her with the liquids inside.

"Penelope!" Michael yelled as he ran over to her. Morgan was right by his side trying to lift her back onto her feet. Marcus after hearing the commotion came running out with a washcloth in hand. "What happened in here?" he questioned, handing his husband the cloth. "She tried to run away from telling Morgan she was in love with him," King said nonchalantly.

She glared at him as she stood up looking at her ruined outfit. King instantly started unbuttoning her blouse to get the garment in the water when she stopped him by placing her hand over his. King was in such a panic he instantly went into protection mode like he did that night so many years ago. He realized they were indeed in the living room and this would not be a place to undress his best friend to clean her up. "Sorry Honey Pot, go use our bathroom to shower. I have some old sweats you can wear. They are not as fancy as your clothes right now but they will do." She moved out of his tight grasp and started to walk towards the stairs when she turned around to face him. "Would you mind coming with me?" She asked King like it would be an everyday occurrence and fifteen years ago it would have been. "Go on up there, Honey Pot." King said looking at Morgan whom looked like he was about to snap. "Please? At least get me some clothes to wear." She pleaded with him. Michael couldn't deny her no matter how hard he would try. "Come on, angel girl." He walked with her up the stairs.

Morgan was pacing the living room. How could King go and shower with her? If she needed someone to go with her, he would have gladly helped. He looked over at Marcus who was going through the boxes pulling out items he thought Penelope would want to take home with her. "How are you okay with them showering together? And that kiss?" Morgan chipped out. He knew he was being petty- King had only helped him understand Penelope more and been nothing but supportive. He shouldn't be acting like this but at the same time he couldn't help it. King was right now showering with the woman he loved- and yes he was in love with her. He wouldn't be going through all of this if he didn't.

"Derek, relax okay? I know their relationship is…" Marcus thought for a moment, "unique, but that's just it. There is no reason to be jealous of what they have because all they have is a strong friendship." Marcus said walking into the kitchen to start setting the table.

"I just don't get how they could be so intimate all the time." Morgan said following Marcus to help. "You're upset because she's not intimate like that with you. Be honest with yourself, Derek. If you are honest with yourself you can be honest with her or she'll continue to push you away but trust me when I tell you this, when she finally lets you in you'll be stuck there for life." Marcus said placing some plates on the table. "Yeah, but she won't let me in. I'm trying. Even last night I tried to talk to her, but she wanted to jump my bones instead." He chuckled a little, "It's hard to stay focused when she decides she wants you."

Marcus stopped fixing the table to look Derek in the eye, "She uses sex to keep you away." He said firmly. "You need to show her you will love her without sex and that sex will only be an extension of your love."

Derek was about to say something when he heard a crash and then laughter from upstairs and he knew it was coming from Penelope. _What the fuck are they doing up there?_ He thought to himself. He was trying to be understanding but he was about to lose it. He took off running up the stairs to pull Penelope out of the shower and into his arms if he needed too. He didn't care if he should stay out of their weird relationship; Penelope was his woman, no man even a man that had no interest in her was going to shower with her naked. Her beautiful, soft, curvy body was his and his alone.

He burst threw the door only to be shocked still at what he saw.


	8. Chapter 8

"Derek, what are you doing in here?" King asked, completely perplexed.

Derek watched as Penelope had a pillow in her arms ready to hit King in the face. _What the hell was going on in here?_ He thought to himself. _Where they having a fucking pillow fight? And with Penelope only wearing her underwear?_

"What the hell is going on in here?" Derek demanded.

King chuckled, "Well I guess Penelope was about to hit me in the face with a pillow, so thanks for stopping that."

"Agent Morgan, what are you doing?" Penelope asked, grabbing the towel Michael had placed on the bed for her, to cover her body.

"I… I" he stuttered, how could he admit he was completely overcome with jealousy, "I heard you laugh and then there was a crash."

Marcus was right behind Derek, "He was jealous you two were getting it on." He said, while laughing.

"Is that true, Morgan?" King asked, with amusement in his eyes. He liked Morgan and thought he would be perfect for Penelope, but it didn't stop him from messing with him.

Derek looked at Penelope, who was now holding the towel around her body. He loved her, he didn't know why he loved her, but he did. He wanted to be what King was to her.

Derek stalked over to Penelope, ignoring everyone else in the room. When he was toe-to-toe with her he cupped her face in his hands, "Yes, it was true. I don't like thinking another man is going to see you naked. I'm the only man that should see you."

"Derek," Penelope spoke, with her eyebrow raised.

"Penelope, I know you feel it too. You don't need to fight this." He bent down to kiss her lightly, only to have her push him away.

"Morgan stop, okay?" she pleaded with him.

"I can't, Baby Girl. You're my world now."

King watched Penelope continue to push Morgan away, so he spoke up, "Penelope Garcia, you know damn well you are in love with this man. Why are you being so hard headed?"

Penelope shot her head around to look at Michael, tears pricking her eyes, "Because… because…"

"Because why, Penelope?" Michael demanded.

"Because, if I let myself love him, he'll leave just like you did!" she shouted collapsing to her knees, as she finally let all of her emotions flow out of her that had been bottled up for years, "You were my world, Michael. I told you everything, yeah I knew you would never fall in love with me, but if we took sex out of the equation, it was you. You made me feel safe, you made me feel like I meant something in this hellish world, after my brothers abandoned me." She sobbed, "You promised you would never leave me, like they did." She looked him in the eyes, shooting daggers at him, "but you did! You left me to fend for myself, in a world I didn't know I could handle on my own."

"Sweetheart," Michael said, trying to calm her. He knew she needed to get all of this out. He had been waiting for this since he saw her at the station the first day.

"Don't sweetheart me, Michael!" she snarled at him, "How could you never come and find me? I had to learn to live my life without the only person that cared for me. And then I met _him,"_ she turned towards Morgan, "And he acted just like you. Fuck, he even looks like you. I tried- I tried with all my heart to push him away. I didn't want him to leave just like you did, but I kept falling for him." She cried out.

"How can I let myself fall in love with someone that will eventually leave just like you did?!" She slumped to the ground.

"Honey Pot, if I could have contacted you, I would have. You have to know that, Sweetheart." Michael pleaded with her.

"No, you could have come to me. You were the only family I had left." Penelope continued to cry.

"I know how everything went down wasn't the ideal situation, but it happened. Right now, we can move forward, as a family. I will never leave you again, Penelope." Michael pleaded with her, "Fuck, I will even move to Quantico, if I need too." He picked her up off the floor, "But you pushing Morgan away, in fear of losing him, is the stupidest fucking thing I have ever heard of. The man is in love with you."

" _No he is not_!" She yelled.

"Yes, I am!" Derek interjected, causing Penelope to spin around to stare at him.

"I'm completely in love with you. How I'm in love with you I have no idea? But I am. I'm so in love with you I was willing to come up here and beat the shit out of King, just so he didn't see you naked." Derek walked over to her, pulling her into his embrace.

Penelope cradled herself into his arms, "I don't know how, but I love you, too." She cried into his chest. "How can I love a man I don't even know?"

Derek lifted her chin, so she was staring him in the eyes, "It's fate, baby. What we feel is meant to be."

Marcus cleared his throat, "Baby, let's go get dinner on the table." He looked at Derek and Penelope, "Go get cleaned up, we'll meet you downstairs to eat." King agreed with Marcus and left Derek and Penelope in the room together.

"Come on, Baby Girl, let's get you into the shower and get the lava lamp off of you." Derek said, pulling her towards the bathroom.

When they got into the bathroom, Derek removed her towel. He turned on the water, in the shower and started to disrobe himself. When he was completely naked her turned, the still silent, Penelope around to unclasp her bra. When it was removed, he bent over slightly to bring her panties down her legs. When she was naked he pulled her into the shower with him, cradling her against his chest.

"I'm never going anywhere, Baby Girl, I promise you that with every fiber of my being." He kissed her lightly. "I am so in love with you."

"I love you, too, Derek. I love you more than I even thought I could love someone." She looked up into his eyes.

He kissed her firmly on the lips, "After dinner tonight, I want to take you to the hotel room and make love to you, Penelope. I don't' want to just fuck you again. I want to let you feel my love."

Penelope let her heart open to Derek, she was finally going to give him a chance, "Okay," she said softly.

Derek continued to clean her up and make sure all of the lava liquid was off of her. When they were finished, he stepped out of the shower bringing her with him. He looked at the countertop to see the clothes King had left for her.

He dried her off, and helped her into her clothes. "Are you ready to go have dinner?" he asked, as he donned his own clothes.

She nodded her head yes, still a little hesitant about the situation they were in. She wanted to give her whole heart to Derek, but that scared her.

They made their way down to the kitchen.

"You guys, okay?" King asked, as they sat down.

Derek looked at Penelope, "We still have a lot to talk about, but I think we'll be fine." He answered, honestly.

"I'm glad, Honey Pot." King gave her a wide smile. "So when Marcus and I come and see you, you both can take us around."

Penelope still hadn't spoken but nodded her head in agreement. She was still overwhelmed, with everything.

They continued their meal, talking about Penelope when she was younger and the funny things she would do. Morgan was glad he was hearing the stories; it felt like he was learning a whole new side of her, and it made him love her even more. When the meal was over, king and Marcus, gave Penelope a kiss on the cheek and told her to behave. King mentioned if she needed anything before he saw her tomorrow to give him a call.

King watched as Penelope took Derek's hand as they walked out of the house and to the SUV. He was glad they were finally getting to where they needed to go.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be their talk and Derek showing her he really loves her. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story.


End file.
